<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm in Paris (love) with you. by goodways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760538">I'm in Paris (love) with you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodways/pseuds/goodways'>goodways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec is a bit nervous to start but Magnus soon puts his mind at ease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, First Time, M/M, Magnus is so hot, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Virgin Alec Lightwood, alec cant handle it, leaving marks, set after 2x10, they are so inlove i cant stand it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodways/pseuds/goodways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the activation of the Soul Sword, Alec and Magnus take a well deserved night off in Paris</p><p>Magnus and Alec's first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm in Paris (love) with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is something that I wrote yeaaaaars ago before RSOM and its just been sitting around.<br/>Is nearly 10k too many words for just smut? Probably…<br/>Anyway, this is their first time…In my head they didn’t have sex for the first time in 2X07.<br/>Magnus and Alec take a day off after the events of 2X10<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Alec watched Magnus throw his various shopping bags on the chez lounge and begin discarding his multiple accessories onto the dresser, as he sat on the bed to remove his boots. They’d gotten pretty comfortable being in each other’s company lately, no talking, just doing their own thing, enjoying just being together. They’d discovered that with the recent events of the war, being alone together was a luxury in itself.</p><p><br/>
He found himself just watching Magnus most of the time. It didn’t matter what the Warlock was doing, creating a potion, flipping through a book, painting his nails, Alec just found his eyes wandering to wherever he was like a gravitational pull.</p><p><br/>
Through the power of portals Magnus was able to get them inside the Louvre in the middle of the night when no one else was around, Magnus was describing the artwork but he barely caught a word, he was too busy watching the man’s lips curve around certain letters and words.</p><p><br/>
“Looking forward to the wine tasting tomorrow?” Alec asked.</p><p><br/>
Magnus had planned a date for them, Alec managed to get the day off at the institute. Magnus had made an argument for them both taking a week off but Alec couldn’t leave for too long at such a crucial time for both Shadowhunters and Downworlders, they’d come to a compromise of one day and one night in Paris and considering Alec had never been out of New York, unless you counted Idris until Magnus, it was a good deal.</p><p><br/>
He had spent the day rushing around the institute, identifying the dead, providing information to the clave. They’d left as the sun was slipping away on the horizon after a never-ending day.</p><p><br/>
“You know I am,” Magnus smiled. “I’m determined to find at least one alcoholic drink that you like.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m sure there’s something, sangria wasn’t too bad.” Alec thought.</p><p><br/>
At first Alec had been completely opposed to the idea of taking a day off after everything that happened. He outright refused to leave Isabelle and Jace in the state that they were both in, that was until his stubborn sister practically started packing his bags for him and pushed him out the door. Izzy kept reminding him it was only for one day and one night and promised to call him if any assistance was needed.</p><p><br/>
Aldertree also agreed to let him have the time off, he suspected he was trying to stay on Alec’s good side after the Yin Fen incident. It was going to take a lot more than that to stop Alec from being suspicious of him.</p><p><br/>
The clean up after the massacre of the mortal sword would take at least two days and then the interrogation of Valentine would start.</p><p><br/>
It seemed odd and completely unlike him to just take off in a time like this but he remembered what Magnus had said about taking time for the things you care about. If he learned anything in the last few days it was that he cared for Magnus in a way that was new and desperate for him, so he couldn’t feel guilty in spending just one small day alone with the man he loved.</p><p><br/>
He laid down on the bed watched Magnus remove his shoes, and jacket. Everything the Warlock did was so elegant and effortless. Stretching out his arms like he didn’t even need to think about it. Alec only embarrassed himself when he tried to be even half as graceful as Magnus. He was captivated by the other man. Anything and everything he did just exuded sex and elegance.</p><p><br/>
“Are you alright?” Magnus asked, taking off his shirt in one swift swoop. Alec was not okay, not at all.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, Yeah I’m fine, are you alright?” He said, maybe his voice was at a slightly higher pitch than usual.</p><p><br/>
“I’m fine, I’m just going to take a bubble bath, care to join?” Magnus asked, rising an eyebrow and Alec almost didn’t hear because he was too invested in watching Magnus’ hands rub absent-mindedly at his jewel-less fingers.</p><p><br/>
Take a bubble bath with Magnus? See Magnus wet with water soaking his chest and muscles? See Magnus covered in bubbles? There was no way he could do that without making a fool of himself.</p><p><br/>
“I should check in with Izzy.”</p><p><br/>
<em>God you’re an idiot Lightwood.</em>
</p><p><br/>
“Suit yourself.” Magnus shrugged and sauntered into the bathroom shutting the door behind him, luckily before taking the rest of his clothes off, Alec would definitely not have been able to keep the little bit of composure he had left. Quickly, he dug his phone out of his pocket, it was embarrassing to no end, but he called the only person he trusted enough to help him in a situation like this.</p><p><br/>
“Well if it isn’t the sinner himself, what can I do for you?” Said his sister in a voice that was way too happy for the state she was in.</p><p><br/>
“How are you are you alright?” He asked immediately.</p><p><br/>
“I’m fine big brother, currently sat in bed eating chocolate.”</p><p><br/>
“I can come back Iz, just tell me and I’ll-“</p><p><br/>
“You’ll do nothing, please I promise you, there’s nothing to worry about.” Said Izzy. “So how’s Paris?”</p><p><br/>
Alec sighed, knowing he had to trust that she was okay for one night “Iz, I don’t know what to do.” He said in a hushed voice, not wanting Magnus to overhear.</p><p><br/>
“You haven’t made a move yet?” Izzy said almost as if she was angry at him. Alec didn’t reply, giving her all the answer she needed. “Obviously not.”</p><p><br/>
“I keep freezing up.”</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean? Alec, you’re asking for sex from your boyfriend that loves you, how could you be doing it wrong?” She asked, of course she wouldn’t understand how he felt, Isabelle obviously got all the charming, confident traits of the family.</p><p><br/>
“I keep trying to…you know, but then I just...”</p><p><br/>
“Alec its Paris! The most romantic city on earth! Just tell him how you feel.” She made it sound so easy.</p><p><br/>
“But Iz…”</p><p><br/>
“No” She interrupted, “Don’t over think it, I can tell that’s what you’re doing.”</p><p><br/>
“What do I say?” He was desperate.</p><p>“Alec, he loves you, say anything, he’ll understand.” She said more softly.</p><p><br/>
“You’re the worst at giving advice.” Alec groaned, knowing she was absolutely right.</p><p><br/>
“True, I’ll go get Jace…” He heard the voice getting further away from the phone.</p><p><br/>
“No! No Izzy, I was wrong you’re the best advice giver.” He pleaded. The last thing he needed was his parabatai running his sex life.</p><p><br/>
“That’s what I thought, now go, don’t waste time.” Izzy said, sounding very happy with herself.</p><p><br/>
“Wait, how’s the institute?”</p><p><br/>
“Goodbye, brother dear, have fun.”</p><p><br/>
“Izzy!”</p><p>He heard the beep as she hung up on him.</p><p>Just tell Magnus how he feels. That couldn’t be so hard could it? How he’d never been so happy before in his life. How he was thankful that Magnus had saved his life again, and again and didn’t ask for anything in return. How much he trusted Magnus with every part of him.</p><p><br/>
He knew Magnus would never judge him, he would never make Alec feel anything less than amazing. But Alec wanted to make Magnus feel all the emotions he felt every time they laid down together in bed, every time they kissed. It was a lot of pressure. Magnus was experienced in sex, Alec knew that, he had no problem with it, he just wanted to give Magnus more than all his previous lovers had, make him feel more.</p><p><br/>
There was also the case of all the other things he wanted to do to Magnus…</p><p><br/>
Things he barely ever let himself think about otherwise he’d never have anytime to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to feel Magnus’ soft warm skin on his, he wanted to put his lips over every inch of the Warlock’s body and make him loose his mind, he just wanted Magnus.</p><p><br/>
Magnus had spent the past few weeks guiding him through the processes. Teasing him really. Sometimes the Warlock would whisper in his ear how things could get so much better and how this was only the beginning, it gave him chills. But it killed him how much he wanted to talk to Magnus but somehow couldn’t get the words out.</p><p><br/>
Sighing, he got up and walked over to the balcony doors, they were covered by soft white curtains that let just enough light through. He moved the delicate fabric out of the way and opened the French doors out on to the balcony. It wasn’t a very large space, just big enough for two people to stand next to each other and hold the railing to look out over Paris. The summer air was surprisingly warm even though it was nearing midnight.</p><p><br/>
Down on the streets below cars still drove and there was a faint sound of music coming from everywhere in the distance. The lights of the city twinkled in all different colours over the night skyline and Alec didn’t feel so home sick. New York never slept. He’d often find himself on the institute roof looking over the very edges of the city, but in more recent times he could be found on Magnus’ balcony. Possibly the busy streets had nothing to do with his feelings of ease, maybe it was the fact the he was with Magnus.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t know how long he’d been out there staring at the city when he felt Magnus’ arms come around his waist, his head resting in the middle of Alec’s back.</p><p><br/>
“What a gorgeous night.” Magnus sighed. God, even his sighs were beautiful. He was losing his mind.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, it really is.” Alec hummed closing his eyes, feeling the Warlock’s body heat floating into him and the soft rises of his breathing chest on his back.</p><p><br/>
“Everything okay with Isabelle?” Magnus inquired.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah but I think they’ve burned down the institute.”</p><p><br/>
“It could do with a remodel anyway.” Dismissed Magnus. Alec turned around in Magnus’ arms to look down at him. His glamour was gone and beautiful golden-green cat eyes looked back at him.</p><p>He saw his face was bear of any make-up and his hair was free of any gel or product. His breath caught in his throat as he saw just how gorgeous Magnus was. Magnus was stunning with all his make-up but without it he could see just how naturally beautiful he was. “Something wrong?” He asked.</p><p><br/>
Magnus was also wearing only a maroon silk robe only coming down to his mid-thigh. It was only held together by a thin golden sash.</p><p><br/>
“No, it’s just-“Alec stuttered, he didn’t want Magnus to think he thought badly of it, because he most certainly didn’t, “I’ve never seen you without all the…” He made a weird hand gesture toward Magnus’ face, he hated himself for it, it wasn’t what he meant to say at all.</p><p><br/>
“And what’s the verdict?” Magnus was holding back a laugh at his stumbling. Alec knew if he said anything else it wouldn’t make any sense. So he did something he loved. He leaned in to kiss Magnus.</p><p>Somehow, even without any lip balm, Magnus’ lips still tasted of vanilla. The kiss was soft as he held Magnus even more tightly, he felt him sigh into it, making his insides turn to liquid.</p><p><br/>
“So it’s a good one?” Magnus said once they pulled away, their noses still touching.</p><p><br/>
“A very good one.” Alec smiled.</p><p><br/>
Magnus beamed at him and walked backwards into the room holding his hands to bring him in as well. “Room service?”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had conjured a dozen candles to float around the bed creating a light that illuminated his skin. Magnus laid on his side, head propped up by his elbow, Alec next to him on his stomach and a tray full of strawberries, sugar and cream in between them. It was well past midnight and they’d been talking for hours but neither of them were tired in the slightest, in fact Alec had never been more awake then watching Magnus talk about the adventures he had in the 1850’s or the people he met in the 60’s.</p><p><br/>
Of course, he also enjoyed watching Magnus dip the strawberries in cream and seeing the way his plump lips wrapped around the fruit has he bit down. The way his tongue slipped out to lick the excess cream from his lips was just plain mean.</p><p><br/>
“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked him smiling, as Alec tried to hold back a laugh.</p><p><br/>
“That tour guide in Tokyo…” He began.</p><p><br/>
“Oh no.”</p><p><br/>
“He just got everything so wrong and you just destroyed him.” Alec laughed.</p><p><br/>
“Well, no one knows the Meiji shrine better than I.” Magnus said, confidently.</p><p><br/>
“How many times have you been there?”</p><p><br/>
Magnus bit his lip. “I’ve lost count but I do remember when it was first built, a real beauty.”</p><p><br/>
“What’s your favourite place you’ve been to?” Alec asked. He wanted to know everything about the other man, he didn’t care if it took the rest of the night or the rest of his life, he just wanted to know him.</p><p><br/>
Magnus looked surprised at being asked, but pleased. “Well, the pyramids are breath taking, the marble caves in Chile, India in its entirety is gorgeous, but there’s something special about New York, I’ve lived there for one hundred years on and off, but something keeps pulling me back.”</p><p><br/>
Magnus looked at him, Alec could feel himself getting hotter under the Warlock’s gaze, but not embarrassed.</p><p><br/>
“Do you think you’ll stay this time?” He asked.</p><p><br/>
“I think I will.” Magnus smiled, cat eyes never drifting.</p><p><br/>
“Any reason in particular?”</p><p><br/>
“The bacon burgers from the east village are to die for-”</p><p><br/>
Alec didn’t know if Magnus was going to finish the sentence but he didn’t care. He moved forward so quickly it almost took Magnus by shock, crushing their lips together.</p><p>He heard the silver tray of food clatter to the floor in the process but he barely registered it.</p><p><br/>
He kissed Magnus breathlessly and felt him kiss him back just as fiercely when he got control of himself, holding onto Alec’s arm. His hand held the back of Magnus’ neck lightly to pull him even closer into the kiss. He licked his way into the Warlock’s mouth feeling the man moan when he did, abandoning all thoughts of anxiety and just let himself have what he truly wanted. <em>Magnus</em>.</p><p><br/>
With one hand on Magnus’ hip and the other behind his neck, he rolled Magnus on his back so he lie comfortably against the pillows. The other man’s legs automatically spread for him making him deepen the kiss even more as he settled himself in between Magnus’ thighs. He felt one of Magnus’ hands cup his cheek which added tenderness to the fiery kiss.</p><p><br/>
His tongue slid across Magnus’ making his own crotch seek any kind of friction and grind down. Magnus broke the kiss with a moan.</p><p><br/>
“Alexander…” He said, slightly out of breath.</p><p><br/>
Magnus hand moved to his chest which guided him backwards slightly. He went with Magnus’ hand and sat back on his knees, both still underneath Magnus legs. Magnus sat up to look at him on both his elbows.</p><p><br/>
Magnus looked at him with concern, but still nothing but kindness and Alec knew what question he was going to ask him.</p><p><br/>
“I want this.”</p><p><br/>
“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve never been so sure about anything before in my life,” And it was true, “it’s why we’re here isn’t it?”</p><p><br/>
“No, that’s not why we’re here.” Magnus shook his head and begun to sit upright and Alec feared that he’d ruined this whole thing. Magnus placed a hand on his cheek and looked at him with so much adoration it made him want to look away, but it couldn’t bring himself to. “We’re here because you deserved a break, because the war’s only going to get worse and soon there might not as much time for us as we want. We’re here because I love spending time with you. We’re here because you’ve never been to Paris.” Magnus’ voice was soft and gentle. “Did you honestly think I’d just bring you here to have sex with you?”</p><p><br/>
“No I just thought that…that it’s something you wanted.”</p><p><br/>
Magnus smiled lightly which made himself smile. “I want it Alexander, believe me I do, but only if you do.”</p><p><br/>
Alec knew what he wanted. He’d known what he wanted since his wedding, when he felt the wave of fresh air an electricity flow through him when he kissed Magnus for the first time and it felt like coming home.</p><p><br/>
He was a decedent of angels and fought demons every day. But when he saw Magnus for the first time and a feeling of terror swept through him he didn’t realise until now that that feeling was his soul waking up and calling out to be close to Magnus. He knew that because ever since then a piece of him had been begging to get closer to the other man.</p><p><br/>
“I want you.”</p><p><br/>
Magnus smiled. “You have me.” He lay back down against the pillows again and brought Alec back down on top of him.</p><p><br/>
They kissed again, he couldn’t help but smile into Magnus’ lips.</p><p><br/>
“I’m a very lucky man.” Alec said his voice raspy, when he pulled back slightly, his lips still hovering over Magnus’. “I want to have this with you. I can’t explain it, my whole body just needs to get closer to you. I feel like I need to touch and kiss every part of you and I won’t be satisfied until I do. I know you’ve loved so many people before me but I promise for as long as we have I’ll try and make you the happiest man alive, because you deserve it Magnus, just please let me make you feel good.” Alec pleaded with him.</p><p><br/>
Magnus smiled with so much sex Alec needed to close his eyes. “Well, how can I say no to that?”</p><p><br/>
Alec’s lips were on Magnus again, he didn’t care about seeming eager or desperate because he was. Lips slid against each other with so much ease that he began to think soppy thoughts like they were meant for each other. Maybe they were.</p><p><br/>
Magnus’ hands reached underneath his shirt and spread fire over the skin on his abdomen. Magnus began pulling the clothing up and over his head and they broke away for a few seconds only to come back together with breathless laughter and smiles.</p><p><br/>
“You’re definitely sure?” Magnus looked at him with seriousness in his eyes that made Alec gulp.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, I’m sure.”</p><p><br/>
They slammed together again, kissing with no restraint or holding back.</p><p><br/>
Finger tips explored each other’s chests, backs and hair all while kissing forcefully with the distant sounds of Paris in the background. Alec scooped Magnus up in his arms only to hold him tighter as he sucked on his bottom lip.</p><p><br/>
Alec could have spent the whole night just kissing Magnus like this, nowhere to be, no responsibilities to think of, just them and Paris.</p><p>He could have done that, but he was very thankful when Magnus’ hand etched its way down his stomach and began fumbling with his belt buckle.</p><p><br/>
Magnus undid the belt, button and zip with ease and his hand snuck down under his jeans, over his boxers and rubbed him through the cloth, making Alec’s hips naturally move forward to chase the touch. Magnus obviously found it very amusing to tease Alec like this and smiled wildly into the kisses and of course Alec couldn’t help but do the same. He’d swear he’d never get over that feeling, the feeling of having Magnus touch him so casually like this, it was a heaven Alec never thought he’d have.</p><p><br/>
After a minute or two of rubbing him through his boxers, Magnus decided he wanted Alec’s jeans gone, he began to push the jeans down, letting out frustrated little grunts into the kisses when the material wouldn’t comply. It was excruciatingly adorable.</p><p><br/>
Alec broke away and tried to get the jeans down himself, Magnus laughed at him, but not in a mean way, and it put Alec’s racing heart beat more at rest.</p><p>Once he’d gotten the jeans off, he turned back to Magnus and realised that their kisses and grinding had caused Magnus’ silk robe to come undone and Magnus was all laid out for him to see.</p><p><br/>
His honeyed chest was smooth and hairless and just begging to be licked and sucked at, his stomach was well defined with the indents of his abdomen showing just how strong and powerful he was. Alec’s eyes moved down to the other man’s cock that was getting hard and resting against his stomach.</p><p><br/>
“I love you.” He blurted out.<em> Oh God, that was probably the most virginal thing to do ever.</em></p><p><br/>
His worries were cut short when Magnus came up smiling and placed a small kiss on his lips. “I love you too.”</p><p><br/>
Magnus kept kissing him and he let himself be pushed onto his back, Magnus crawling on top of him.</p><p><br/>
“Why don’t you just lay back and relax, let me do some work?” Magnus said in a sultry voice making his own cock twitch in his underwear.</p><p><br/>
“Magnus-“</p><p><br/>
“<em>Ah ah ah</em>, shh. Just take it all in.” Magnus shushed, sucking and licking at his neck whilst his hands were feeling his chest. “God, I’ve wanted this for so long, you have no idea.” Magnus whispered right into his ear and Alec groaned.</p><p><br/>
“I think I do.” Alec said truthfully.</p><p><br/>
“The things I imagined you’d do to me.” Magnus bit his earlobe and sucked on it, causing him to grind up, needing any kind of friction.</p><p><br/>
“Magnus…” He pleaded.</p><p><br/>
Magnus began his decent down his body and Alec knew it would be a while until he got the relief he needed. Magnus had given him two blow jobs in the time they’d been together and they’d both been the most amazing things he’d ever experienced, but Magnus liked to make him wait, take his time to kiss all over his body.</p><p><br/>
The warlock left no part of Alec’s torso untouched, dragging his tongue all over him leaving open mouth kisses.</p><p><br/>
Alec didn’t know what to do with his hands, he never did. He settled them in Magnus’ hair because that’s where they normally ended up anyway. He was breathing heavily, anticipation building inside of him. He hissed and pulled at Magnus’ hair when the man mouthed at his erection through his boxers, making him groan deeply.</p><p><br/>
After a cruel amount of time teasing him through the fabric, Alec felt the heat already pooling in the pit of his stomach and tugging at his balls. Magnus slipped off the item of clothing and dived straight onto his cock, thankfully deciding the teasing was over.</p><p><br/>
He gritted his teeth and tried not to let any more embarrassing noises out, a long lost cause. Magnus used his talented tongue to lick clean long stripes up the length of him.</p><p>He moved down to suck on one of his balls and Alec was already close to coming.</p><p><br/>
Magnus took his entire cock into his mouth and went down further until Alec felt himself hit the back of Magnus’ throat. He lost control momentarily and bucked up into Magnus’ mouth, Magnus pulled back a bit but only to take Alec down to the root again and again. Alec breaths got caught and he couldn’t keep back the noises anymore.</p><p><br/>
“God, Magnus.”</p><p><br/>
He looked down to see Magnus looking up at him he was on his knees and Alec could see his ass perked up in the air behind him.</p><p>Magnus sucked him hard and Alec was dangerously close. Magnus swirled his tongue round the head, causing shivers up his spine.</p><p><br/>
A couple of bobs of Magnus’ head and Alec felt the orgasm wash over him. He felt warmth all over and just wanted Magnus up here with him. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long because Magnus was on him kissing him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled them over again and just looked down to take Magnus in.</p><p><br/>
“You’re gorgeous,” Alec breathed, all rational thought beginning to vanish from his brain because the most beautiful man on earth was just laid out for him to see, and only him.</p><p><br/>
“I bet you say that to all the boys.” Magnus teased.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah all one of them.” Alec rolled his eyes.</p><p><br/>
Magnus began to sit up and hold his arm, “About that-“</p><p><br/>
“Oh no.” Alec closed his eyes and wished he could vanish into thin air.</p><p><br/>
Magnus scooted closer to him .“It’s not a problem, I just need to know how much you know about-“</p><p><br/>
“Oh God, this is so embarrassing.” He muttered.</p><p><br/>
Magnus put two fingers underneath Alec’s chin and guided his head to turn back to him. His eyes showed nothing but kindness and Alec felt his shoulders lose a bit of tension. “Hey, it’s me.” Magnus said softly.</p><p><br/>
“I know how it works, Magnus, I’m twenty three.” He said seriously.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, I know you’re a virgin, but you’re not innocent.” Magnus looked a little embarrassed but smiled which made Alec smile. “If it helps I’ve never been with a Shadowhunter before.”</p><p><br/>
“So I’m your first?” Alec smirked edging his lips slowly closer to Magnus’ lips. Magnus managed to nod before Alec kissed him.</p><p><br/>
The kiss was long, deep and more serious than the other kisses they’d shared that night.</p><p>His skin was on fire even though Magnus was barley touching him. He was aware he’d fallen down into that hole he always did when he spent time with Magnus. All other worries floated away and this universe and any others that were close, only consisted of him and Magnus.</p><p><br/>
He could feel the heat travelling back down to his groin as Magnus kissed him slowly, like he was taking his time, Alec had no choice but to follow Magnus’ mouth whenever it guided him, not that he’d ever choose anything else.</p><p><br/>
Magnus pulled away but only by an inch, Alec’s eyes were still closed waiting for Magnus’ mouth to hopefully return to kissing him. He was afraid if he opened his eyes, somehow it would all be a cruel dream.</p><p><br/>
“So how’d you want me?” Magnus’ voice was husky, causing shivers to race up his spine and he knew he was too far gone to deny the Warlock anything.</p><p><br/>
“Huh?”</p><p><br/>
“It’s your first time, Alexander, it’s your call, whatever you want,” The way he spoke to Alec at a time where Alec’s brain wouldn’t let him form any words was the most hypnotising thing he’d ever experienced. Somehow Magnus had elegantly guided Alec to sit back and gracefully placed one leg over Alec’s hip so he was straddling him. “And I mean whatever.”</p><p><br/>
Fortunately, he had enough self-control that he didn’t let himself moan at that.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ warm muscled body and held him tighter. Magnus’ hands were steady, resting on his shoulders. He could feel Magnus’ breath on his face and he wanted to stay in this moment forever. He was acutely aware that Magnus was fully naked on top of him and it was only the thin layer of his boxers separating their skin from touching.</p><p><br/>
He mouthed lightly at the skin just below Magnus’ ear and was rewarded with sighs from the other man.</p><p>He imagined Magnus covered in sweat absolutely wreaked because of him. He could almost hear his low moans and pleas as he guided Magnus’ hips to where he wanted them. He could imagine the tightness the Warlock could provide and the release that he could bring him.</p><p><br/>
Then Alec realised that after years of holding back imaginations like this, he was with Magnus. And with Magnus he knew he could have it.</p><p><br/>
“Like this.” He breathed out against Magnus’ neck.</p><p><br/>
“Like this?” Magnus said, Alec could hear the smile on his lips.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah.” He said as he bit down, making Magnus roll his hips, cock against Alec’s, making them both let out a groan.</p><p><br/>
“Then make love to me, Alexander.” He heard Magnus snap his fingers, his boxers gone. They were both completely naked, their cocks slid against each other making Alec’s eyes open wide at the new sensation, and he saw Magnus looking down at him, sucking on his bottom lip.</p><p><br/>
Alec didn’t break eye contact with Magnus as he let his hands explore his bare body. His hands slowly grazed up the other man’s thighs, over his hip bones, up his sides. Every part of him was so soft and smooth, touching him was becoming addicting. Eventually, he reached the back of Magnus’ hair, he gently ran his fingers through it before taking a handful to bring Magnus’ mouth down to him. Magnus licked his way into his mouth and kissed him deeply.</p><p>Alec heard another snap of fingers, the sheets shifted slightly next to him.</p><p><br/>
He broke away to look over at a bottle of lube sitting next to them and took a deep breath.</p><p><br/>
This is really happening. The most beautiful, kind, astonishing man is naked in your lap. You’re really going to do this.</p><p><br/>
Magnus mouthed at his throat and nibbled at his ear lobe as he reached a shaky hand for the bottle. He took the cap off and squeezed the substance onto his fingers.</p><p><br/>
What that enough? Was that too much?</p><p><br/>
He looked up at Magnus who was just beaming at him, he decided that Magnus would tell him if he was wrong. There was little light in the room but his eyes had adjusted so Magnus was clear with the blue hue from the night outside casting over him and the candles glimmering over his skin, making him feel like he was in a dream.</p><p><br/>
“Just be careful,” Magnus sighed. ”It’s been a while.”</p><p><br/>
His eyes connected with Magnus’ as his hand travelled underneath him. Magnus didn’t jump when the cool substance touched him but just rested his forehead on Alec’s. He rubbed his index and middle finger on Magnus’ rim just to get a feel for what he was doing. Alec assumed he was doing something right and kept grazing his fingers over the hole, Magnus’ breathing got shakier as he did, and Alec started going a little faster, picking up the pace. He watched Magnus’ face with fascination, watching what made him bite his plump bottom lip, what made him scrunch his nose, what made him sigh.</p><p>If every day was spent just doing this, Alec wouldn’t care, he enjoyed learning what made Magnus tick.</p><p><br/>
After minutes of playing with the outside of his rim Magnus’ breath was heavy and his finger nails were dug into Alec’s shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“Are you planning to turn me into a puddle with all this teasing?” Magnus let out a shaking sigh.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry, I just-I just like to- I just want to remember this.” Alec kissed his collarbone, still not letting his fingers rest, Magnus gave him an understanding smile.</p><p><br/>
Magnus let a small gasp escape him when the tip of his finger slipped inside of him. He halted movements, waiting for Magnus’ breathing to return to normal, when it did he began slowing moving his index around in small circles stretching out the muscle slightly. Fingers gripped at his shoulders as he repeated the small circles again and again, he was beginning to get fully hard for the second time knowing Magnus was receiving all this pleasure just from the tip of his finger.</p><p><br/>
Pushing his finger deeper into Magnus’ tight heat, he wondered if he’d be able to fit even with the preparation since Magnus was fully clamped around him. Resuming the actions of small circles he ravished Magnus’ neck with deep bruising kisses bringing out sweet quiet sounds. Once his finger was all the way down to the knuckle he drew it out again slowly, but as soon as he did he pushed it in again, slowly and deeply, licking the salt from Magnus’ neck, listening to his hums becoming slightly more frequent and louder.</p><p><br/>
Pushing in the next finger took a bit more effort against the restraint of the tight muscle but the Warlock’s face showed no sign of pain. Alec, again, started the slow circular motion, pushing more insistently against the walls, wanting him to feel everything, and know that Alec was the one giving it to him.</p><p>Magnus had wrapped his arms around his shoulders, embracing the pleasure was giving him and just letting him get on with it, his mouth was pressed against his ear meaning the Shadowhunter caught even the smallest, desperate sounds.</p><p><br/>
He pressed his fingers in further until they could go no more and were fully buried inside the man sitting on his lap. It surprised him how much he was enjoying this, Magnus wasn’t even kissing or touching him, but knowing that he was teasing Magnus gave him a new feeling of satisfaction.</p><p><br/>
“<em>Hmm</em>, you’re enjoying this far too much” The warlock sighed.</p><p><br/>
Moving his fingers in and out drew guttural moans from Magnus and he had to fight not to smile into the Warlock’s neck as he sucked the skin of the artery.</p><p>Burying his fingers deep, he tried to rub them against every point inside Magnus loving the noises that he made.</p><p><br/>
Magnus pulled away from his ear and kissed him, taking complete control over how their mouths slid together, he broke away by an inch and panted, “Alexander, are you sure you haven’t done this before because this is amaz- AH!” Magnus gasped and closed his eyes, brows screwing together.</p><p><br/>
Alec stilled his motions immediately, not wanting to pull his fingers out quickly in case he hurt him further. “Shit, Magnus I’m so sorry, I’ll-“</p><p><br/>
Alec’s words were stopped by Magnus placing his hand on his cheek, thump on his bottom lip, keeping his lips from touching.</p><p><br/>
“Shut up, do that again” Magnus breathed, eyes still shut.</p><p><br/>
Alec was confused but did what he asked and curled his fingers deep inside him. Magnus hips jolted and let out another sharp noise, if he was in pain Alec would feel terrible because this was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.</p><p><br/>
“Magnus-“He began.</p><p><br/>
“That’s my prostate Alexander, hopefully you’ll become well acquainted, it’s incredible keep going.” Magnus looked at him, Alec could see his cat pupils were completely dilated and round, swallowing the golden iris’.</p><p><br/>
He curled his fingers again and was rewarded with a loud reaction from Magnus.</p><p>Their foreheads pressed against each other and the pleasure seemed too much for Magnus again and he shut his eyes. He combined the curling of his fingers with slow circles, whilst dragging his fingers in and out of Magnus’ heat.</p><p><br/>
Just watching Magnus like this made him fully hard again.</p><p><br/>
This routine went on for a while and he guessed he would never get tired of it, watching Magnus’ coming undone, hearing the moans he tried to hold back but had no choice but to let them out into Alec’s mouth when he kissed him.</p><p><br/>
He could feel the other man’s hips twitching and began to wonder if he could give Magnus an orgasm simply by fingering him. He didn’t have time to test the theory before Magnus drew away from his neck.</p><p><br/>
“Alexander, I’m ready.” He finally said.</p><p><br/>
He pulled his fingers out slowly, gaining way too much satisfaction when Magnus showed a disappointed face when he was completely empty. Magnus kissed him again, he tongue licking across the seam of his lips. When Alec pulled away, Magnus chased his lips giving one last kiss before pulling away.</p><p><br/>
Alec picked up the bottle of lube and was about to pour a small amount onto himself when Magnus took the bottle. “Allow me.”</p><p><br/>
Magnus tipped the bottle upside down and let the liquid dribble down onto Alec’s cock. Magnus discarded the bottle, took Alec into his hand and began moving the liquid up and down the whole of him. Alec leaned back on his hands to take a deep breath and watched Magnus work him.</p><p>Thankfully, Magnus already made him come once, otherwise he knew he was virginal enough to blow his load just from a simple hand job. He definitely wanted to last longer than that.</p><p><br/>
Magnus smirked at him through hooded eyes and tugged at his cock. Alec breathed deeply but Magnus drew his hand away before he could enjoy himself too much.</p><p><br/>
He knew what the next step was and he tried to keep the nervous excitement in his belly to a minimum as he sat up to take hold of Magnus’ hips gently. The skin there was soft and delicate to touch and he was reminded that even though Magnus had years of experience with sex, he was trusting Alec with his body tonight and Alec took that responsibility very seriously.</p><p><br/>
“You okay?” Magnus said softly, one hand on his cheek the other rested on his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“Uh huh.” He nodded, “You?”</p><p><br/>
“Never better.”</p><p><br/>
Magnus smiled and brought him into a soft sweet kiss, his hand reaching behind himself and he felt Magnus’ fingers wrap around his cock and guide it to his entrance. He felt the tip press into Magnus’ tight slick heat and was unable to kiss him anymore.</p><p>Magnus must have been experiencing the same pleasurable sensation as he stopped the kiss as well, their lips occasionally bumped together as they breathed each other’s air, neither of them taking their eyes off the other.</p><p><br/>
Once his tip was fully inside Magnus, he could see his shoulders relax more and hips adjust slightly, it took every strength Alec had not to buck up into the tightness he wanted so badly. Gasping, Magnus slowly started to sink down onto his cock, Alec hissed as he did, the tightness unbearably wonderful.</p><p><br/>
Alec loved Magnus’ blowjobs, Magnus’ hand jobs, and hell sometimes he was so desperate he thought just one of Magnus’ kisses would get him off, but this, this was an entirely new level of pleasure. He’d never felt anything like it before, Magnus was just so tight, walls around him clenching and unclenching making him break out in a shining layer of sweat all over.</p><p><br/>
Eventually, Magnus was fully seated on his lap, his cock completely swallowed by Magnus’ hole. Alec looked at Magnus, knowing that right at this moment they were connected in a way that was more than physical.</p><p>Magnus’ cat eyes looked a mixture of dazed and blissful and that was defiantly a combination that Alec could live with. They shared a kiss that was far too innocent and a smile that was far too sweet for the position they were in, but it worked for them and made his heart swell.</p><p><br/>
He couldn’t stop his hands from feeling up Magnus’ entire body, running his hands up and down his thighs, feeling how soft yet powerful they were. His fingers tips ran up the other man’s sides causing Magnus to giggle slightly, this caused his walls to clench and once again Alec summoned some kind of angelic strength not to buck up into him.</p><p><br/>
Hands travelled down to Magnus’ ass and took a handful to squeeze, this took a lot of courage for him to do, but Magnus looked pleased that he did it so it was worth it.</p><p>He was having sex with Magnus. He was doing the thing he always dreamed of doing, but never could. So screw any rules, screw is own lack of confidence, screw any inhibitions. If he wanted to grab Magnus’ ass, then he would, simply because he wanted to and Magnus wanted him to.</p><p><br/>
He took handfuls again making them both hiss with delight but with an unarguable amount of fondness in each other’s eyes. However, when Alec did this, Magnus’ hips went with the pull and Magnus lifted up off Alec’s cock but before he was off completely, sunk right back down again.</p><p><br/>
When looking back on this night Alec was certain he’d be embarrassed at the loud moan that broke out of him, but right now all he was aware of was the whine Magnus let out.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to recover and know that he wanted that feeling again, and by the way Magnus’ mouth hung open and eyes squeezed shut he knew he wanted it to.</p><p>Alec used Magnus’ ass to guide his movements again and much to his pleasure, Magnus let his hips follow. The feeling of Magnus’ tight warmth swallowing him happened again and he let out a groan along with Magnus. Magnus’ hands found their way into his hair to tug at it. Alec’s hands slipped up Magnus’ back to hold him closer and Magnus began to lift himself up on his own. He sunk down hard, impaling himself on Alec’s cock and letting out a long moan that was just plain filthy, making him twitch inside of him.</p><p><br/>
Unable to form coherent words, he just settled for peppering Magnus’ neck with kisses that barely touched the skin but just teased Magnus with the hot breath that tickled him there.</p><p>His arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist breathing in the scent of sandalwood from the bubble bath. He couldn’t believe they’d waited so long to do this, they’d wasted so much time dancing around it, being uncertain, when they could have had each other like this the entire time. Alec was going to make sure he savoured it.</p><p><br/>
Magnus moaned and gripped onto Alec as he dragged himself up and down Alec’s thick cock again and again, quicker as he got used to the size of him.</p><p>Every time he took him whole, Alec couldn’t help but let out groans, it was becoming impossible to hold them back. Alec never in his wildest dreams thought that it would feel like this, Magnus just felt so right around him, like this was where they were both meant to be.</p><p><br/>
“Oh Alexander, <em>God</em>.” Magnus let out in between moans, after that all words just became choruses of Alec’s name and praying.</p><p><br/>
Biting down on Magnus’ neck, he used his long archer fingers to wrap around Magnus’ neglected cock between them. He paid close attention to the way Magnus couldn’t choose between wanting to buck up into his hand or sit down fully to envelope his length, this was definitely his favourite part so far. Seeing Magnus torn between two parts of him that could give him pleasure was ridiculously hot.</p><p><br/>
Magnus’ pace was quickening but becoming less thorough, Alec could see that he was become frustrated that he couldn’t stuff himself with cock whilst getting the speed he desired. Alec, of course wanting to giving Magnus whatever he desired, especially when he was riding him, laid back against the high plumped up pillows. Once Magnus had adjusted to the slight change, Alec was better able to grip Magnus’ hips and thrust up in to him when he came to sit down.</p><p><br/>
He’d obviously made the right decision because Magnus yelled, not expecting the new force.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, <em>Yes Alexander</em>, there!” Magnus panted out, placing his hands on Alec’s chest.</p><p><br/>
Alec guessed he’d hit that sweet spot inside Magnus and the man above him was becoming more of a moaning mess every time he thrust up to meet him.</p><p><br/>
Magnus was gorgeous like this, Magnus was gorgeous all the time, but like this, he was angelic. Inky black hair was a mess, a change from its usual perfect style, make-up free making him look younger and freer. Head thrown back in bliss, mouth open letting out the most sinful sounds he’d ever heard, heavy cock bouncing on Alec’s abdomen, Alec was in heaven.</p><p><br/>
Still fervently taking in Alec’s cock, Magnus leaned down and cupped his face to kiss him. Eager, desperate, out of control, and filled with so much love Alec almost forgot his lungs needed air.</p><p><br/>
Magnus sat up and Alec could see in his eyes that he was beginning to take back control of the situation. Magnus had that glint in his eye, full of mystery and pure sex appeal that always made him go crazy. His flushed face wore a smirk and he had no idea how the man was able to have so much confidence in a position like this. Alec may have been the one inside Magnus but Magnus was in complete control of him and Alec had absolutely no problem with that. He followed Magnus’ eyes as he bounced up and down, he was completely enthralled by the other man, the way his tongue came out to wet his lips, the way his hand came up to run through his own hair.</p><p>He was spellbound.</p><p><br/>
“Jesus, Alexander, you’re so <em>big.</em>” Magnus whispered.</p><p><br/>
Alec was a simple man, of course Magnus saying he was big was going to make him lose it. He continued thrusting up into Magnus at a brutal pace trying to hit the spot that would make him pant and whine for him again. His head was pressed back against the pillows, focusing on the euphoric tightness.</p><p><br/>
He knew when he’d hit that sweet spot again because Magnus nails dug painfully into his chest, but he didn’t care. Magnus let out a cry and gave into the pleasure and just let himself be fucked by Alec. He concentrated on working his own length with his fist as Alec thrust up pleasuring him.</p><p><br/>
When he ever let himself imagine having sex at all, creating nameless faces and men in his head, he always pictured the best part being the one receiving, he never thought that giving the pleasure would be just as good.</p><p><br/>
Watching himself disappear inside Magnus and Magnus making those sounds every time he did was mind-blowing. He was glad he was able to do this for him, give him pleasure, get him to let loose. Magnus was always the one checking if he was okay, doing his family favours, getting little in return. Now Alec could watch him be pleasured like he deserved.</p><p><br/>
Magnus smiled down at him and chuckled. “Having a good time?”</p><p><br/>
Alec laughed and nodded, noticing the sounds that were coming out of him, making less sense but becoming more desperate.</p><p><br/>
Magnus started to bounce, not needing his help anymore. He let his hips rest, gently placed his hands on Magnus’ and just watched the other man. He looked magnificent, Alec was honoured that he was the one to see it. He licked his lips and just watched Magnus take his own pleasure from him, moving the way he wanted, doing whatever felt good for him.</p><p><br/>
Magnus smirked at him. He started to slip up and down slower, letting Alec slip almost all the way out before taking him back in even slower, Alec moaned every time he did. He knew Magnus was doing this on purpose, he had that glint in his eye and smile that he always got when he wanted a reaction out of Alec. He seated himself entirely on his cock and rotated his hips in small circles, Alec watched in awe until his head fell back, taking in the blissful feeling.</p><p><br/>
The slow pace was becoming unbearable, he wanted nothing more than for Magnus to start bouncing again, partly because it was a breath taking sight and partly because he needed more.</p><p><br/>
“Magnus…” Alec pleaded with the Warlock. He was above begging, but he was starting to consider this was desperate times.</p><p><br/>
“What, my darling?” Magnus smiled, still rotating his hips. He was so mean.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t act like you don’t know.” No matter how much Alec tried to pull at Magnus’ hips he wouldn’t go any faster.</p><p><br/>
“If you want something Alexander, you’ll have to tell me.” Magnus teased.</p><p><br/>
Alec had a better idea.</p><p><br/>
Wrapping and arm around his waist he flipped them over quickly, efficiently, still staying connected. Magnus had a surprised look on his face as he looked up at Alec as he found himself amongst the pillows, but then his eyes darkened with lust.</p><p><br/>
He placed his hands either side of Magnus’ head, holding himself up on his forearms.</p><p><br/>
He felt legs wrap around his hips and pulling him in deeper.</p><p><br/>
Alec was beyond holding back now, he knew there was no reason to with Magnus, he groaned loudly, fighting back against the fluttering of his eyelids.</p><p>He felt the need to bury his head in Magnus neck and pound into him. But he wanted to take in the man underneath him fully. His soft, dark hair spread out wildly contrasting the clean white pillows, his flushed cheeks and his plump kissed-red lips.</p><p><br/>
One hand moving to cup his neck, he kissed Magnus softly. So soft it was barely there. When he pulled away, Magnus chased his lips and Alec let him have it. He knew he’d never be able to deny Magnus anything ever again. The kiss was innocent and sweet and reminded him of the end if their first date.</p><p><br/>
He pulled away from Magnus’ lips because he needed to see other man’s reaction and gave an experimental thrust forward, feeling a pool of heat run south to his cock as Magnus moaned loudly. He watched Magnus still with the second slow thrust, Magnus’ nails scratching down his sides. On the third, he followed his deep thrust with a deep kiss, relishing the way the other man moaned into his mouth. He started to pick up a rhythm, a deliberately slow one, he just wanted to watch Magnus, take him in for a little bit longer before he lost it, which he knew was coming soon.</p><p><br/>
“Oh God, <em>Angel</em>, I love you.” Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips, when he was fully seated inside.</p><p><br/>
Magnus brought him into a kiss. “I love you too.” He breathed out, shakily.</p><p><br/>
He quickened the pace of his thrusting, watching Magnus’ head tip back against the pillows, mouth open to moan his name over and over again. The image made him realise that this wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p><br/>
Each thrust was rewarded with a sinful moan and it was the best motivation to find the spot inside Magnus that he was looking for. The tightness around him was making it impossible not to moan, his hips seeking out Magnus without being controlled.</p><p><br/>
Magnus’ hand wrapped around his own cock and began to jerk himself off in time with his thrusts.</p><p><br/>
Alec watched as he touched himself and moaned loudly “Oh God, Angel.”</p><p><br/>
He couldn’t hold his head up anymore and buried himself in Magnus’ neck, the heat was insane, his entire body felt amazing, every part of him telling him to keep thrusting into Magnus just because it felt so damn good.</p><p><br/>
“Oh Alec, <em>Alec yes</em>.” Magnus moaned in his ear.</p><p><br/>
His balls slapped against Magnus’ ass sending bolts of pleasure to zip around his body. The only sounds in the room were their moans and bodies moving against each other.<br/>
“Jesus, Angel this isn’t going to last much longer.” He panted into Magnus’ neck.</p><p><br/>
He thrust into Magnus harder and Magnus literally shrieked, Alec knew he found what he was looking for. Alec grabbed a handful of Magnus’ ass and drove home to where Magnus needed him.</p><p><br/>
If the noises where anything to go by, he knew Magnus was close, this thought only pushing Alec dangerously close to the edge as well.</p><p><br/>
“Alexander, God I’m so close, <em>please Alec, please</em>, I’m gonna come.” Magnus gasped out into his ear.</p><p><br/>
He could feel Magnus pulling him closer and shaking in his arms and Alec only fucked him harder. Magnus’ breaths were quick loud, mixed with moans that pleaded at Alec as he abused the sensitive spot inside him.</p><p><br/>
Magnus’ breath caught and he was silent for a second before letting out a long low moan. It was music to his ears.</p><p>He lifted up to look down at a very spent Magnus. His skin was gleaming with sweat, his tanned stomach covered with white ropes of his own come. He looked up at Alec to give and gave a satisfied smile that made his eyes crinkle.</p><p><br/>
That was it for Alec.</p><p><br/>
The hot tight pull in his stomach snapped and he felt heat seep all throughout his body. Primal instincts told him to bury himself as deeply in Magnus as possible and he did. He came shaking and moaning in Magnus’ arms and electric heat shooting all around his body until every limb was exhausted. His eyes were closed and stars blinded him. Every other sense was dulled, only able to focus on the feeling sinking into his bones. The thrust of his hips relented as the heat settled. He’d never had an orgasm as intense as this.</p><p><br/>
He felt Magnus kiss him, bringing him back to reality. His senses finally began to return to him as his breathing settled.</p><p>He took Magnus lips and kissed him breathlessly because he knew the tiredness was about to overcome him. He could feel Magnus smiling against his lips and he couldn’t help but do the same.</p><p><br/>
They pulled back from the kiss and Alec rested his forehead on Magnus’, taking him all in. His eyes were bright and shining and they both let out a small laugh.</p><p><br/>
“Well Alexander, I believe you owe me an apology.” Magnus chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“That bad?” He smiled.</p><p><br/>
“You threw me off guard, making me think you were this sweet, innocent virgin. I was not prepared for that.” Magnus joked and Alec sighed.</p><p><br/>
“Well then I think I owe you a, ‘you’re welcome’”</p><p><br/>
Magnus slapped his arm slightly but still had the cutest smile on his face.</p><p><br/>
Alec didn’t want to leave Magnus but he knew he had to, he adjusted his arms and pulled out slowly. Magnus gritted his teeth.</p><p><br/>
Once he was out of Magnus he collapsed down on the sheets next to him. He could feel sleep willing him to settle into the pillows but he didn’t want to fall asleep ever again and be away from Magnus.</p><p><br/>
Magnus snapped his fingers and a wet cloth appeared on his stomach. Alec took it and began cleaning the come off his boyfriend, Magnus sighed as the warm water slid against his skin. He brought the cloth down to his hips where he saw small green finger shaped bruises. Alec looked to see these bruises were on his thighs as well.</p><p><br/>
Alec threw away the cloth and began inspecting the bruises.</p><p><br/>
“Shit Magnus, I’m so sorry.” He worried, looking up at Magnus, expecting some look of disappointment or anger.</p><p><br/>
Magnus only smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry, my love.”</p><p><br/>
Alec began to protest, “But Magnus I hurt you I-“</p><p><br/>
“No Alexander,” He interrupted, “You made love to me more passionately that anyone ever has. You made me feel amazing and loved. You fucked me in a way I’ve only ever dreamed about, and on your first time. I can’t bear to think what a mess you’ll make of me when you’ve had some practise.” Alec blushed and accepted that Magnus was fine. “Besides, I’m not the only one who didn’t come out unscathed.”</p><p><br/>
Magnus brought to fingers up to his neck and traced them down to his shoulders.</p><p><br/>
Alec leaned over to the bedside table to look in the mirror that sat there. His neck was covered in red and purple bruises that went down to his shoulder. He touched them and felt a warm feeling of belonging to Magnus.</p><p><br/>
Alec couldn’t hold back a blush as he settled underneath the covers next to Magnus.</p><p><br/>
Magus laid his head on his chest occasionally tracing a rune with his painted finger, Alec stroked his hair enjoying the feeling of Magnus cuddling up so close to him.<br/>
“I love you.” Alec whispered into his soft hair.</p><p><br/>
“I love you too.” Magnus hummed, yawning.</p><p><br/>
Magnus fell asleep before him, he watched the rise and fall of his back as he breathed calmly.</p><p><br/>
Alec still held him just as tightly as he did on the steps outside the institute in the first light of morning.</p><p><br/>
Magnus was safe. Magnus was here with him. They were together. They had nothing to worry about. They were going to have a good time in Paris. They were going to have a good time with whatever time there was left.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, if you read all of that (almost) 10k then you deserve a gold star.<br/>But hey, they only have one first time, so why not go all out?<br/>I’m kind of obsessed with the head cannon of Alec accidently calling Magnus ‘Angel’ in bed without realising, since he’s not one for nicknames usually.<br/>It feels so weird posting this after just having it sit around for so long.<br/>Hope you liked it!<br/>Kudos and comments make my malec heart sing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>